chibipotatoesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexa Holland
Alexa Holland, callsign Rogue, is a Varuna-born and trained heavy infantry specialist currently serving aboard the Nomad corporate espionage cruiser the Nebuchadnezzar. Although originally a PanO native and a former member of the Varuna Immediate Reaction Division, Alexa was mortally wounded during one of the Nebuchadnezzar’s infiltration missions against Omnia Research & Creation. Instead of leaving her for dead, the Neb’s field operative on site—Janel Shannon—stabilized her and with the help of Hollow Man 808 they extracted her back to their ship where they were able to keep her alive. Alexa spent the next several weeks in an induced coma while her wounds healed and was reported MIA by her NCO to PanO command. After recovering, she spent the next several months acclimating to the environment of the ship, disgruntled in her effective position as a prisoner aboard the Neb. She was later recruited by Janel to become a part of the ship’s field team after Alexa discovered she had been disavowed and considered deceased. Although she now serves as part of the crew, Alexa refuses to participate in missions against her fellow countrymen. Unlike her Nomad comrades, Alexa fulfills a significantly different role by serving as one of the Neb’s few dedicated assault troopers. General Information Alexa serves as point assault trooper aboard the Nebuchadnezzar and trains much of the Neb’s crew in active battle tactics when she’s not deployed on missions. As the nature of most of the Nebuchadnezzar’s missions involved infiltration and espionage, Alexa often serves in the role of operations and intelligence officer for deployed agents; her training as a former agent of the Varuna Immediate Reaction Division making her well-suited as an intelligence and communications officer. History Early Life Personality and Appearance Abilities and Traits Equipment Alexa’s equipment can be considered aggressive. She is armed with a breaker combi rifle, smoke grenades, and d-charges; Alexa is equipped specifically to fight the heavy infantry found as security forces across most planets and to break through obstacles where Janel’s hacking can’t penetrate. Alexa chose the breaker as her main weapon of choice as most troopers in the human sphere have poor bio-technoligical shields—some exceptions being her former comrades-in-arms in soldiers of the Kamau Amphibian Intervention Teams. As her role is nearly the opposite of the crew of the Neb, Alexa is usually only deployed whenever a mission goes haywire or requires more brute force than finesse. Alexa’s expertise in the use of explosives has proven extremely handy on getaways-gone-bad as well as in the use of crippling and sabotaging pursuing vehicles and starships. Infinity Profile and Tactics Alexa, as a heavy infantry model armed with a breaker combi rifle, is geared towards fighting other enemy heavy infantry with weak BTS. Utilizing her smoke to close the distance, Alexa is also useful to help boost the BS of other troopers via her Forward Observer special ability. With her high Armor and 2 Wounds, Alexa can also take shots that would easily disable other standard Nomad models. Category:Characters Category:Infinity Category:Nomads Category:Jurisdictional Command of Tunguska Category:Crew of the Nebuchadnezzar Category:Custom Characters